


A Raid Gone Wrong

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Disturbing, F/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio raid Malfoy Manor, narrowly escaping with their lives but leaving two members of the Malfoy family dead. During Ron and Hermione's wedding, Lucius enacts an old law: Hermione is duty bound to marry him until she provides an heir for the one she killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Raid Gone Wrong

"Sssh!" Hermione hit Ron softly with her wand. "This is not the time to be eating sweets!" Harshly, she grabbed the wrappers from him and stuffed them in her pocket. She felt a little guilty, as she knew Ron did this when he was nervous, but they could not afford to be caught. They were hid in the bushes under the lounge bay window at Malfoy Manor and silence was key.

They were planning a raid, believing one of Voldemort's horcruxes to be there. Ideally, they'd sneak in, unseen, and look around without being caught, but as much as they were hopeful, they were realistic too. Chances of that happening were small.

"Time to go in yet?" Harry turned to Hermione and saw her peering through the window.

"No," she said, looking around the living room. "Malfoy's still in there - reading a book."

"Which Malfoy?" Harry asked, steadying himself on a rock in the flowerbed.

Hermione squinted and peered closer. "Draco."

"He can read?" Ron almost choked on his sweets.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course he can read, Ron." Another look through the window told her the situation had changed. "Wait, he's leaving..." Her eyes followed his footsteps out of the room, and just as luck would have it, he wasn't going into the hallway. "Right. I think it's time...Harry, put your cloak on!" Hermione cast a Disillusionment charm on both her and Ron; the days when they could all fit under the cloak were long gone.

The trio braced themselves, wands at the ready as they crept out of the bushes towards the front door. A quick spell from Hermione and the front door opened. On tiptoes, they snuck through the hallway and went along their planned routes - Ron to the lounge, Harry to the kitchens and Hermione to the bedrooms.

"Outside in fifteen minutes, remember." Hermione whispered as she climbed the large, grand staircase. If nothing else, the Malfoy's were full of class and elegance. There were paintings of witches and wizards all along the walls leading upstairs, and they all shot her shameful looks. To her relief, none of them spoke as she made her way to the tall grandfather clock at the top.

There was no sign of anyone around, so Hermione had the choice of which direction to go in. Going with instinct, she chose the right and quickly glanced through the first door. It was empty. Quietly, she crept in to find a study and the first thing she did was run to the desk to shuffle through the drawers.

Papers flew everywhere as she frantically searched. For what, she did not know, but she had to try. Hermione checked under the books and letters on top of the desk, alas, nothing. A quick glance at the bookcase told her it was nothing out of the ordinary and she bent down to look under the desk in case anything was hidden there. She lifted up the rug but found nothing.

Hermione made her way to the door and pressed her ear up against it to see if she heard anyone outside. When the coast was clear, she opened the door as little as possible and tiptoed down the corridor. There were large double doors at the end of the hallway, and it looked so grand she went straight for it. As she couldn't glance in, she did a simple spell which told her the room was empty.

Upon entering, Hermione was struck by the sheer beauty of the room, though it didn't take her long to figure out whose it was. It was Slytherin green, and by the Hogwarts uniform hanging loosely off the chair by the desk, it was clearly Draco's.

_Explains the mess on the floor,_ Hermione thought as she stepped around dirty clothes and broken bottles. It looked as though he'd had a party in here recently or something. As she bent over to look under the desk, she heard someone clear their throat behind her, and shot up quickly, fear in her eyes.

"Nice arse, Granger." Draco Malfoy was propped up by the door, his head cocked to the side where he was previously admiring her. "Now, why are you in my bedroom?"

Hermione was speechless, he could see her? But the charm...

"Hermione Granger, speechless? Must be a first." Malfoy put his hands in his pockets and lifted his head to face her.

"Shove off, Malfoy," she said, as though they were back at school again.

Draco let out a little laugh. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands now, do you?" He moved steadily towards her and she backed against the wall. "One word from you and I'll have my father here in seconds."

"How can you see me, anyway?" She said as he reached her.

There was nothing but confusion upon Malfoy's face. "With my eyes, Mudblood."

"The spell...it musn't of worked..." she murmered, racking her brain for reasons why. She had no idea what to do as his hands started to trace her neck. She felt her fingers tighten, clutching at the wall. She couldn't risk Harry and Ron being exposed, but she wasn't just going to stand here and let Malfoy do whatever he wanted to her. "You wouldn't," she spat at him, and saw his eyes narrow at her.

Before he had a chance to speak, Hermione made used all her force and pushed Malfoy backwards, making a run for it. She headed straight into the hallway, Malfoy right behind her.

"FATHER!" He shouted, making Hermione's ears hurt from the volume.

"You evil, little -" Hermione started to speak before she ran straight into Narcissa Malfoy, who had her hands on her hips. "HARRY! RON!" She yelled loudly, moving backwards away from Narcissa but right into Draco.

"What are you going to do now, eh, Granger?" His smirk was very apparent; he looked like Christmas had come early for him.

Before she could make a decision, Harry and Ron came bursting out of opposite doors on the floor below, and Hermione, Narcissa and Draco looked over the banister to see where the commotion was coming from.

"HERMIONE!" Ron cried out, a troubled look on his face as he saw her practically sandwiched between Narcissa and Draco.

Hermione had her wand out in front of her, and Harry and Ron's pointed up towards the Malfoys. As of yet, still no sign of Lucius. It was as though nobody knew what to do, as they all stood there with their wands out. Narcissa's was on the two downstairs and Draco's was pressed firmly into Hermione's back.

"What on earth is going on here?" If the scene wasn't tense enough, it just got worse as Lucius Malfoy strode in through the front door to the scene in front of him. "Potter!" Quickly, he got out his wand and shot it straight at Ron. "_Stupefy_!"

"No!" Hermione called, and reacted quickly as she saw Narcissa go straight for her. "_Expelliarmus_!" She screamed, sending Narcissa's wand flying.

"You'll pay for that, Mudblood," spat Draco, digging his wand into the back.

She spun around, her wand pointed straight at his chest but seconds later she had been flown straight across the corridor, banging her head on the door. With her wand still in her hand, she raised it up and cast a shielding spell on herself as she saw Malfoy running straight towards her.

Pulling herself up and looking over the banister, she saw Harry and Lucius duelling, with Ron huddled in the corner, stunned. She tried to confund Lucius, but missed by a large stretch, and noticing she was attacking him, he sent Potter flying and aimed his wand towards her.

"I can't kill Potter, but I can certainly kill you, Mudblood," Lucius spat and sent the killing curse straight towards her. It was only as she and Draco jumped out of the way that it narrowly missed the both of them.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Harry roared upstairs, aiming it at Lucius who was now running up them, but he jumped and it missed him, hitting his wife, Narcissa instead. She gave a little yelp before falling to the floor with a hard thud.

"NO!" Draco screamed, turning straight for Harry as Lucius made his way towards Hermione.

Killing spells were flying everywhere and Hermione knew she had no choice to shoot one towards Lucius, otherwise the chance of her making it out alive were grim. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She yelled at the older Malfoy, but he dodged perfectly and the spell went straight for his son, who was just at the top of the stairs. He fell forward and down the stairs, his limp body landing at the end near Harry's feet.

Lucius stood still, his eyes wide in shock at the dead bodies of both his wife and son and looked murderous as he went straight for Hermione, but she was too quick for him and sent his wand flying. Using his own brute forced, he grabbed her neck as she attempted to make a run for it.

"HERMIONE!" Harry called, running up the stairs to save her. He stunned Lucius so hard the man passed out and Harry grabbed Hermione in his arms, taking her carefully down the stairs. At the bottom he put her down and went to fetch Ron, who was still out cold.

"Come on," Hermione said as she opened the door, Harry going through first with Ron in his arms. "Hand!" She grabbed hold of Harry's and they Apparated to The Burrow, where they went straight inside and Harry put Ron on the sofa.

Mrs. Weasley came running out of the kitchen. "What happened?!" She said in a worried voice. "Is he all right?"

Harry nodded. "He's just been stunned that's all."

Hermione and Harry exchanged panicked looks - they had just killed two of the Malfoys and they had no idea how to handle what had happened. Slipping out of the scene, they made their way upstairs. They soon found themself in Hermione's room, sitting down and staring blankly at the walls.

"I can't believe I just..." Hermione stopped, she wasn't sure if she could say it.

"Me neither."

Hermione noted that Harry's voice was as hollow as she felt, and her stomach churned. Hermione willed herself not to be sick, but she had just committed the worst crime possible, and she knew she could never forget it. Her hands shook as she realised she would forever be a murderer.

OOO

"I want to marry you, Hermione," Ron said as soon as he'd woken up and found his way to her bedroom.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I know, Ron. I want to marry you too -"

"Now," he said fiercly. "I mean I want to marry you _now_."

She gasped and looked him dead in the eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? People are dying left, right and center - it makes sense, it could be us next. Please, Hermione, will you marry me?"

"I don't know, Ron..." Hermione's mind was still on what happened at Malfoy Manor. The deaths haunted her via nightmares, they just wouldn't go away. "After what I just did, I'm not sure I deserve to be happy..." Hermione knew Ron didn't know how to comfort her, and she understood why. She didn't want him to tell her everything would be all right, because it wouldn't. Malfoy's death would be forever her fault, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

"Please?"

Hermione did want to marry Ron, she knew that, but the timing wasn't exactly great. He had a point though, it could be them tomorrow. "All right then," she forced out a weak smile. "I accept."

Ron nodded and raised his eyebrows, letting his hand travel up Hermione's thigh. "Want to...?"

"No!" She said, disgusted, batting Ron's hand away. "Not until we're married, okay?"

"Fine. Now, do you want to tell everyone or should I?" He kissed her passionately on the lips and they made their way downstairs to let everyone know the good news.

OOO

One week later and Hermione found herself at The Burrow, being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fleur, who were playing with her hair, sorting out her make up and checking her wedding dress was on right.

"You look beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling brightly at her, tears in her eyes.

"Eet iz time," Fleur said, checking the clock on the kitchen and ushering Hermione to the door. "'Ere," she passed Hermione her bouquet as Mrs. Weasley slipped out the back door to take her seat.

Ginny and Fleur took their places behind Hermione on either side of her, and all three of them left the house and made their way towards the wedding area, where they stopped just at the bottom of the aisle.

As the band started to play, Hermione walked down the aisle with Ginny and Fleur behind her, and she couldn't help but grin at the few people that were there. She would've loved to have had her parents present, but they had to have a small, secret ceremony, so it just wasn't possible.

"You look amazing," Ron said as she stood next to him at the top of the aisle.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, blushing slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the vicar, addressing the few attendants. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger..."

Hermione stopped and looked towards the vicar, who was staring at the sky. Overhead were three Death Eaters; Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, but they were circling around as they couldn't seem to get through the Weasley's defences. Bellatrix was throwing spell after spell at the invisible shield, and Hermione could tell she was getting more and more frustrated.

Everyone in the wedding party grabbed their wands and aimed them upwards - it would only be a matter of time before they found the right spell to break through the defences, Hermione thought, and wished she hadn't as it was that precise moment Lucius cast the correct spell.

Hermione cast the first spell she could think of, stupefy, but Malfoy shielded himself, as Fenrir and Bellatrix did the same. They landed smoothly at the top of the aisle, just in front of Ron and Hermione, and despite the Weasley family's best efforts to curse them, their shields were far too strong.

"Mudblood." Lucius Malfoy did not attack Hermione, as she had expected him to; he simply spoke calmly to her. "I'm enacting an old law - you are under arrest for murder and as you killed my son, you are going to marry me until you give me another son, to replace the one I lost."

"What?" Ron gasped, and Hermione looked at Lucius like he was insane.

"You've got to be kidding!" She laughed, in the vain hope he was, but a shake of his head and a piece of paper pulled from his pocket proved otherwise. "And what happens if I don't?" She skimmed the words on the piece of paper, but reached her answer before Lucius could tell her. "No! No!" She protested, tears welling up in her eyes and her heart aching.

Ron snatched it from Hermione. "NO!" He yelled and threw himself upon Malfoy, using his fists to beat into him. "You can't do this!"

Angrily, Lucius cast a spell, sending Ron flying backwards. "Now," he put his wand back in his cane. "Shall we proceed?"

Hermione gulped, and Harry stepped up.

"What happens if she doesn't do it?"

Nobody spoke. Lucius just looked at Hermione, waiting for her to tell everyone.

"I die," she whispered.

"That's ridiculous!" Harry shouted and leapt towards Malfoy, but was pulled back by Arthur.

"It's ancient magic of the highest power. You can't mess with it, Harry. Unfortunately, since she was the one to kill Draco, she has to give Malfoy another son, as compensation for what he lost."

Harry screamed in frustration, kicking the chairs around him.

"Harry, please..." Hermione called. The whole scene was heartbreaking enough, and to see Harry in so much distress made her feel even worse. Hermione knew those murders would come back to haunt them all, but she had no idea it would be this sickening.

"Ickle baby Potter, can't control his temper!" Bellatrix spoke up now, licking her lips at Harry and smirking at him.

"Bella," Lucius warned. "Behave. We're only here for one thing." He turned to the vicar, his wand pointed straight at the old man's chest. "Marry us. Now. And skip the uncessary formalities."

Too scared to hesitate, he started the ceremony once again. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger. Miss Granger, you are bound to be Mr. Malfoy's wife until you give him an heir for the son he lost due to you. When that is complete, the marriage will be void. Lucius Malfoy, do you take thee Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Lucius waved his hand. "Yes, yes."

"And Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione sighed and looked around at her friends, who were all looking solemnly at her. After several seconds, she reluctantly replied. "Yes."

The vicar looked from Lucius to Hermione, but he wasn't smiling like he usually did when he married couples. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." One look from Lucius told him he wasn't quite finished. "You may now kiss the bride."

"No!" Hermione protested, but too late as Lucius grabbed the back of her head and forced his lips onto hers. When he pulled away, she spat on the floor. "You're disgusting!" Lucius' breath was horrible, and he was such an aggressive kisser she felt sick to her stomach. All that was going through her mind was what Lucius was going to put her through for the next, at least, nine months, and it wasn't pretty.

Lucius winked at her. "You haven't seen the half of it yet." Roughly, he grabbed Hermione's arm and forced her back down the aisle. "You're coming with me."

"All right, all right, just get off me!" Hermione struggled and wriggled in his grasp but it was no use; not only was he stronger than her, but he had his wand at the ready too. "Get off!"

Lucius ignored Hermione's outburst, nodding to Bellatrix and Fenrir that he was ready to leave. Before Hermione could make one last attempt at getting free, they were apparating, and next thing she knew, she was on the cold, marble floor of Malfoy Manor's hallway.

OOO

Hermione had been in the Manor two days now, and so far, Lucius hadn't come anywhere near her. She had been keeping out of his way; whenever she heard movement, she ran in the other direction. She knew she couldn't keep it up forever, but it was worth it while she could.

Laughing echoing off the walls told Hermione that Bellatrix came over often, and she really didn't like the idea of bumping into her. Whilst Lucius was cruel and sadistic, he wasn't insane like his dead wife's sister.

It was when she was sleeping - using an empty bedroom she'd come across on the second floor - that Lucius finally got to her. He must've checked several before hers as it was quite late, and Hermione had been asleep for quite sometime when she was awoken roughly.

"What?" She blinked heavily, trying to get her eyes into focus. "What's going on? Is there a fire or something?"

"No." Lucius said dragging her out of bed and through the corridors.

Hermione felt chills run all over her as she was led down the staircase to the hallway and then down another one to the right, which she hadn't seen before. The steps and walls were stone, and it was colder in here than the rest of the Manor. She dreaded getting to the bottom, she didn't want to think about what could be down there.

At the bottom of the staircase was a wooden door, which opened out into a large, dark room. A flick of Malfoy's wand and the room was illuminated, and the contents made Hermione so shocked she stepped backwards. "No, no..." she murmered. The whole place was BDSM dungeon - chains hanging off walls, A-frames and headlocks, cages, a whole shelf of punishment implements from paddles to whips and a sex swing in the corner.

"Oh yes, my love," Lucius said in a twisted, sadistic voice. "We're going to have a lot of fun down here."

Hermione struggled and kicked about, her left foot hitting him right in the shin, though she suspected it hurt her a lot more than it hurt him. The first item he lead her over to was a whipping post, where he bound her hands to the top and her legs spread around the tall post in between them. It left her back terribly exposed and she gulped as she saw him collect a whip out of the corner of her eye.

She could have sworn she saw him collect a cat o' nine tails, but how much did she really know about whips? That was one famous simply because it was unique. It was then that Hermione started delving her brain for all the knowledge on anything BDSM that she had, zoning out of whatever Lucius was banging on about. It wasn't long before she was brought back to life though; Lucius had brought the whip harshly down on Hermione's back, showing no mercy as she let out an ear piercing screech.

Hermione did everything she could to detach herself from the situation, but the pain kept coming, fast and furious - he didn't relent, didn't even give her time to collect her thoughts. Tears streamed down her face and she was biting her tongue so hard - so he didn't have the satisfaction of hearing her scream - that blood was almost gushing from it. Her back was worse though, it was almost in shreds and she could feel blood running down her back. Her nightgown was torn and ruined, but she didn't care anymore.

It seemed like forever, but at last, Lucius stopped. Hermione heard the whip drop to the floor right before he spoke.

"Was that fun for you too, dear?" His voice was cold, callous.

Hermione didn't speak - from all the blood loss, she was feeling faint and dizzy.

"Ahh," Lucius said. He'd whipped enough people in his time to know that the bloodloss afterwards just ruined the experience for him. Carefully, he cleared up all the blood and stitched up the wounds, but left the pain there. That was the beauty of magic - you could have the pain without the dire consequences. "Better now?"

Hermione had to admit she didn't feel as bad, but it was still taking time for her to come back round. Her low energy meant she didn't try to fight him when he untied her from the whipping post and brought her over to a small wooden table in the corner. On it was a headstock, which he shoved her head through and then her hands through the little holes at the sides. Once again, she was at his mercy, bending over the table.

"What a..._dirty_ sight." Lucius said, ripping what was left of her nightgown off of her body. All that was left on her now was a large pair of white knickers, which he couldn't help but laugh at. "How conservative, Mudblood." He joked as he slipped his fingers through the waistband and ripped them down her legs.

With his hands he spread her cheeks apart, exposing her arse and genitalia to him. She wiggled, trying to get free, but this seemed to just excite Lucius even more.

"You fucking evil..." Hermione's voice wasn't quite up to talking yet and she felt herself struggle for oxygen.

"What?" He smirked at her, gently slapping her bum.

"Bastard," she said in a whisper, barely audible.

Hermione looked up when she saw movement near her, and was surprised to find Malfoy stood in front of her just in his boxers. The bulge in his trousers worried her, and she didn't much fancy being exposed to such a thing. He pulled his boxers down to reveal a very, very well hung penis. By Hermione's calculations, it had to be at the very least nine inches, and the fear throughout her whole body was very apparent. "No..."

"Oh yes." He grabbed her hair and shoved his cock towards her mouth, but she wasn't having any of it. "Do I have to force your mouth open, Mudblood? Because I assure you, that will hurt _a lot more_."

Hermione opened her mouth and let Lucius put his cock in, but no sooner had she entered was she biting down heavily on it. As much as she could, she swung her mouth from side to side, digging in hard.

Lucius screamed and grabbed his wand, forcing Hermione's mouth open. He slapped her brutally hard around the face and turned around to tend to his cock. This was another situation where magic came in handy, though it would be sore for a while. "You fucking bitch." He said nastily as he turned around, having fixed his dick as best he could. "You're going to pay for that."

Hermione felt herself being undone from the stocks and tried to fight back with his fists, but he roughly had hold of her hair and didn't mess about as he threw her down next to the smallest cage in the room. Before she had chance to try and make a run for it, he had opened the door and was forcing her inside, which was a difficult feat due to the extremely tiny size of it.

Once in, Lucius slammed the little door shut and locked it, and Hermione felt very trapped as she held onto the bars, shaking them. She felt anger as she watched him walk away and leave her in this state; she was on all fours, her whole body cramped up and her neck bent over. It was hurting a little now, and she hated to think what it would be like after a few hours.

As time wore on, Hermione felt different parts of her body going numb. The crick in her neck was really taking it's toll and her knees on the cage bars were almost numb from the pain. She had no idea how long it had been, all she wanted was for him to release her from this cage. She didn't dare look around the room, it frightened her. All the instruments here were available for him to use on her for his own 'pleasure', and that was a sickening thought.

It wasn't long after that that she heard footsteps on the stone steps down to the dungeon, and felt relief at - hopefully - finally being allowed out of her little prison. She noticed he looked furious, absolutely steaming with anger, but she was pleased at what she had done. She didn't regret it. He deserved it.

"Mudblood." He spat at her, literally, with it landing in her hair. Lazily, he flicked his wand and opened the cage door, motioning for her to climb out. If it didn't hurt so damn much, she wouldn't have done what she was told. She hated succumbing to his wishes.

Roughly, he seized her hair and ripped her out of the cage, banging her limbs on the side and dragging her knees across the stone floor. Blood seeped out of the little cuts that were being made and she let out an involuntary yelp as her shin went across a nail in the floor. Reluctantly, she stole a look up to see what he was doing to her, but as soon as she had, she really wished she hadn't.

"I love that look of horror across your face, Mudblood." Lucius said harshly as he grabbed her body and hauled it up onto a large, metal table.

Hermione gasped as her flesh made contact with the cold steel, and she gulped as she noticed two rings by the side of her arm. She made to grab for them, but Lucius was ready for her and bound her spread eagled to the table. "Let me out!" She yelled, hopelessly.

"No!" He banged his fist on the table. "You will pay for being an insolent little _shit_." He turned to the face the door. "You can come in now."

Hermione lifted her head up as far as it would go. A man wearing a black mask walked in carrying a see-through bag, the contents of which could only be used for one thing: piercing. Coming to this horrific realisation, Hermione screamed and struggled against her bonds. She even tried pleading with the man, but he just smirked, and as he took off his mask, Hermione went silent. This man she was not expecting.

OOO

Hermione awoke, her head resting on the cold stone floor. She was freezing cold and shivering; her hairs were standing on end all over her body. As her eyes gained focus, she looked down at her body to see why she was aching so and screamed: her nipples were pierced. Gold, hoop rings were in place of where her perfect nipples used to be, and now? Now they were nothing but a cruel punishment for her.

"Oh, you're awake," Severus Snape said.

"You fucking evil bastard, Snape!" She yelled at him, gaining fight inside of her and standing up. Wobbling a little on her unstable feet, she made her way towards him and punched him repeatedly in his chest until he caught her arms and held them still. "I hate you!"

"Good, good." Snape said, treating her like a rag doll and pulling her over to the table where she had been pierced. Her dried blood was left on there, but she didn't wait around to see how much as she kicked Snape in the shin to try and get away. "No, no," he said, twisting her hands to occupy her.

There was a banging in the corner of the room and they both turned around; it was Lucius coming in and locking the door behind him. "Glad to see you're finally awake, Mudblood."

Hermione gathered all the spit she could muster and hurled it in Snape's face, but he simply held both of her hands in one of his and calmly wiped it off. Next thing she knew, she was being thrown towards Lucius who threw something around her neck before she could pull away. "What are you doing?" She cried as it tightened around her vulnerable neck.

"It's a collar, my dear wife." Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. "Since you can't behave yourself, it would appear you need this to help you fulfill my wishes."

"No!" She struggled against Snape, but found the collar reduced her strength significantly, to the point where it just didn't feel worth it.

"As time wears on, you will become more submissive. Give it a day or so and you'll be voluntarily calling us Master." Lucius said with a snide tone of voice. "Those nipples look passable, now."

Hermione did nothing but scowl at him. The words she wanted to use wouldn't come out of her mouth. Snape released her hands and she rubbed where he had held roughly onto them. Her beady eyes turned to Lucius carefully as he made his way over to the table she had been pierced on. When he got there, he took off all his clothes and lay flat on his back, his large, erect cock standing to attention.

"Here, Mudblood." He said, wiggling his finger.

Snape pushed Hermione forward with his arm, but he really didn't need to as she found herself willingly, though mentally reluctantly, going towards him.

"On top of me," Lucius said, guiding his cock to her pussy. Hermione started to panic; she was as dry as anything and she was a virgin - saving herself for Ron. "Right," Lucius murmered as he felt the tip of his cock touching her cunt. "Impale yourself." He instructed.

Hermione's mind screamed and screamed, she fought with herself mentally as the collar forced her to do as he asked. Involuntarily, she let out a yelp at the pain as it hit her entrance, but as much as she pushed and screamed, nothing happened.

"Merlin's sake," Lucius sighed and fetched his wand from the side of him. A quick flick and Hermione was as wet as October, and while his cock slid easily into her entrance, he still had trouble forcing it past her hymen. "Keep impaling," he said to her as he felt the struggle and just as Hermione thought she was going to be torn apart, his cock finally went in.

There was no pleasure from this point on, though. It hurt a great deal still and she could see specks of blood accumulating on Lucius' thighs.

"My turn?" Snape appeared behind them, causing Hermione to turn swiftly around.

Lucius nodded to his friend. "Of course."

Hermione made to get off of Lucius, but his hands grabbed her firmly and pulled her down so her head was resting on his chest.

"Not a chance."

Snape undressed quickly and jumped onto the table behind Hermione. "We're definitely going to need lube for this one," he commented as he fingers traced her now stuck out and pronounced arsehole.

Frantically Hermione shook her head from side to side, but verbally she could not object. Worry filled her eyes and tears fell down her face as she contemplated what was about to happen. It was bad enough that she had lost her virginity to a man she hated, but now she was going to lose her anal virginity too?

"That's right," Lucius said as he saw her look of panic. "You should be worried."

In no time at all, Hermione's arsehole was slick with lube and Snape took this opportunity to force his cock in. Whilst it did go in, it took a while for her ass to stop rejecting him but when he was finally buried in there, he never wanted to leave.

Hermione yelled as her arse was being torn apart by Snape's penis, which from what she could tell, was very large. Being sandwiched between two men was a horrible feeling for her and she couldn't wait till it was over, nearly passing out due to the pain.

They fucked her roughly and deeply, with no mercy for how she was feeling or whether it was hurting her. Obscenities were on the tip of her tongue and with no way to get rid of them, she just felt frustrated. She tensed up as she felt Lucius reach up and grab her breast, toying with her new nipple ring and giving her pain she never knew she could feel.

As Lucius touched up her breasts, the feeling of her tight cunt was sending him over the edge and he finally orgasmed in her, knowing full well that this sperm could be the one that got him an heir.

Snape grabbed Hermione's hips and hurled her backwards onto his cock as he too orgasmed, filling her newly ruined arse with his semen. "Good girl," he said in a patronising voice as he tugged on her hair whilst pulling his cock out of her.

"Get up." Lucius snarled at Hermione once Snape had gotten down, and she obeyed quickly, backing away from the two men as they pulled their clothes on. Once dressed, Lucius turned to Hermione with an evil glint in his eye. "We're going to be fucking every single day until I find out you're pregnant, and even then you'll be lucky if I stop completely."

Hermione felt sick at the prospect of not only carrying his baby, but having to continue to service him as she did so. She only hoped that it really was this time that had got her pregnant, because she didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to. Law stated she could leave him as soon as she bore him an heir, for the one she caused him to lose, and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

Lucius and Snape left the dungeon rapidly, banging the door shut and locking it behind them. Hermione shivered and felt something running down her leg. A quick look told her it was Lucius' semen and she felt sick to her stomach as the sticky liquid continued to make its way down her leg.

OOO

It had been a month since that fateful night with Malfoy and Snape, and unfortunately for her, that hadn't been a one off occurance. Every night Lucius fucked her, whilst Snape joined them every week. Of course, he was _entitled_ to his fun time...or at least that's how Lucius saw it.

Recently she had started being sick quite often and her breasts felt sore. She knew what that meant, but she hadn't told Malfoy yet. As much as she wanted this to happen, just so she could get out of this whole damn situation, she was dreading it too. Not only would her body change dramatically, but her mind would change too. Thanks to them, she would never be the same again.

"Ugh," Lucius had just walked into the dungeon, his nose turning in disgust at the smell. "What have you done in here, girl?" He looked around, in the corner there was a pile of sick that he hadn't noticed before. He was about to call her names, shout at her, before a realisation popped into his head. "Are you...?"

Slowly, Hermione met his eyes, gulped, and nodded.

OOO

Hermione was nine months into her pregnancy. She was irritated, uncomfortable and generally angry all the time. When Malfoy had discovered she was pregnant, he had moved her up into one of the guest bedrooms immediately, but had house elves and servants keep an eye on her. Many times she had tried to escape, but failed every time; there were spells and enchantmants all around Malfoy Manor. When this didn't work, she tried giving notes for Harry and Ron to the house elves, but they strictly obeyed Malfoy and refused.

When the gender spell could be done on her, to find about the sex of her baby, Hermione was nervous as sin. She knew perfectly well that if the baby was a girl, Malfoy would have it aborted right there and then and she'd be down in the dungeons again. As luck with have it, she was carrying the next Malfoy heir, and boy was she grateful. Anymore of that dungeon treatment and she thought she'd have gone insane.

The last few months had been relatively easy for her; she didn't see Malfoy much - she saw more of Snape than him - and she had her own servants to succumb to every wish and crazy craving she had. It still didn't stop her from wanting to desperately leave, though.

Access to the library was granted to her as soon as Malfoy had been informed she hadn't tried to escape for a matter of weeks. This she was grateful for, though she'd never let him know it. Hours she spent there, as she did back in Hogwarts, and she was even pleased to find a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, which she didn't take long to wear out.

The nurse who gave her regular check ups had told her she was due any day now; it would soon be over. But this was the worst part - her hormones were all over the place, her cravings were driving her insane and the baby always kicked at the most inappropriate of times. She was barely even able to get to sleep she was so frustrated.

Therefore, she felt nothing but relief when she was gardening and her waters broke. Slowly but surely she made her way back into the Manor, screaming Malfoy's name at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell are you screaming for you insolent Mudblood?" Lucius roared back at her as he came across her in the kitchens. Looking down, he saw her dress was wet and her face was a mixture of anger and relief. "It's time, isn't it?"

"Yes it's fucking time." She bellowed at him, gritting her teeth and holding onto the kitchen counter.

"Well you know where your birthing room is." He said simply, turning on his heel to leave her alone.

"You're not...?" Hermione certainly didn't want Malfoy there, but she had always believed a father should see the birth of their child.

Lucius didn't turn around, but he did shake his head.

Hermione didn't have time to evaluate Malfoy's behaviour and made her way towards the birthing room the nurse had set up. Luckily it wasn't too far, just off from the kitchens and as she made her way in, she lay down on the bed and pulled the cord to alert the nurse.

"Oh, Miss Hermione!" The nurse said, running in with a wet flannel that she put on Hermione's head. "It will be all over soon, Miss Hermione!"

Hermione smiled weakly. "Please don't call me that, Maria. Hermione will do just fine."

"I hope that's the last time I hear that from you...Hermione."

OOO

Hermione found herself stood in the cold, chilly grounds of Malfoy Manor. There was frost on the flowers and bushes and she found herself shivering. The day she had finally come. She was being allowed out.

As the gates swung open for her, with that dreaded bracelet off of her wrist, she couldn't help but take one look back at the place she had spent the last ten months or so. It had been hell, and she would never be able to forget what had happened there.

Lucius did see the birth of his son; he came in right at the end as the head was just being delivered, but disappeared soon after. Hermione didn't even get to hold him; Maria had been under strict instructions on this one. Lucius hadn't wanted her to form a bond with the baby, and truth be told, she could see why.

It had been two days since she had given birth. She would have left straight after if Maria had let her, but she needed her rest. She needed to recover. Mentally and physically she had been through so much that she needed a little time for herself before she went back home.

Emotional goodbyes were in order for Maria, but only a curt nod from Lucius before he signaled the house elves to start opening the gates for her.

Finally out of the gates, she wrapped her coat tightly around herself and apparated straight to where she hoped Ron would be: The Burrow. Upon arrival, there was no one to be seen or heard, which was quite unusual. Hermione knew she had arrived early, but they couldn't all still be in bed, she thought.

"Hello?" She called through the door, opening it and stepping inside. "It's me. Hermione."

The upstairs floor shook as though there was in an elephant in the house, and before Hermione knew it, she was showered with so much love it bowled her over. Red hair was hugging her all over the place, tightly hanging on and kissing her. Still, she couldn't see Ron.

"Where's...?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley quietly and the older woman backed off to allow Ron to make his way through. "Hi," she smiled at him. It was awkward, so awkward. She only hoped they would be able to get over everything that had happened.

"Hi." Ron replied back, lifting his hand out of his pocket for a little wave.

"Give her a hug, then," Ginny prompted, pushing him forwards.

Hermione felt Ron's arms open wide, but he soon snapped them shut and held on tightly once she was close enough. It felt good. She had missed Ron's hugs so much. "And Harry?" She asked when their embrace was over.

"He's good, don't worry about him," Mrs. Weasley assured Hermione. "You must be starving!"

"A little," Hermione smiled and took Ron's hand, where he led her over to the dining table. "Fancy that wedding sometime soon?"

"You're not married to him anymore?" Ron said, his mouth gaping wide open in happiness and shock.

Hermione shook her head, a grin plastered across her face. "Nope. As soon as the boy was born, the spell was lifted."

"Next Saturday it is, then!" Ron said cheerfully, jumping up and down with excitement. Lowering his voice so nobody but Hermione could hear, he spoke softly. "I want to have a family with you, you know."

"Early days, isn't it?" She asked, not sure if she could cope with being pregnant again so soon.

"Oh no," Ron patted her on the back. "Not yet. But one day."

Hermione stroked Ron's hair softly, beaming at him. "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
